Human
by gabriellastlouisvaillant
Summary: Macau hires new assistant/translator Gabriella St. Louis-Vaillant to work for his company. Unbeknownst to him, Gabriella is a spy sent to steal his secrets and sell them to a bitter rival company. What will Macau do when he finds out Gabriella is not who she appears? MacauxOC oneshot OOC Macau


"Get into the company. Get close to the big guy. Get me my information. Get out. It's that simple. Can you do it?" your boss asked. "Yes! I can do it, easy," you reassured him. "Good. I set up an appointment for you to get a job there this afternoon. Be there no later than three-thirty," he told you before turning away. "Yes, sir!" Today was to be your first day spying for your real boss on Cheng Wang's company. His company owned all of the largest and most prosperous casinos in Macau, and your boss wanted to know why and how. That's where you come in. You were to get in to Wang's headquarters, get close to him, discover his secrets, and report them back to the man who hired you, your "boss" and the leader of Wang's rival company. You stopped outside the door to Cheng Wang's headquarters to straighten out your appearance. Simple hair, no flyaway hairs: check. Gray blouse tucked neatly into black pencil skirt: check. Small purse holding necessities on your arm: check. You were ready to go. The lobby inside seemed very calm and serene. A secretary directed you to the floor Wang's office was on. As soon as you stepped out of the elevator and onto the working grounds, though, the difference became immediately obvious. It was louder in here, and there were more people, walking quickly to and fro. There was another thing you noticed almost right away. Almost all of the workers were wearing some form of traditional Asian clothing. You felt out of place in your outfit, but no worry took over your mind. You didn't let it. At your house there were several closets of several sizes. One of them was filled exclusively with Asian clothing from your travels. That was just one of the perks to being one of the best spies: You were paid well, and it also gave excuses for having so much clothes and traveling so often. As you made your way to Wang's office in the back, you noticed a few people glancing at you; all were wearing traditional clothing from what you guessed was their home country. You averted your eyes and walked a little faster to the office. Hopefully you wouldn't be interrupting something. You knocked on the closed door and stepped aside, looking at your feet. "Come in," a calm voice called. Upon opening the door and entering, you were greeted with the exact opposite of what you had expected. Cheng Wang was not an old man with some long, curly beard and no hair. He was a young man, tall and handsome. He had short brown hair, bangs long and combed over, with golden eyes and glasses. He was wearing a long black changsan with dark shoes and white pants. Cheng Wang smiled a little at you. "You must be Miss (f/n) (l/n). Am I correct?" he asked. "Yes, I am," you replied. "Is the position still open for me to apply?" "Yes, it is. You are the only one who has applied. Would you like to be hired now? It's not traditional, but this position has been empty for too long. The man who recommended you to me sent your resumé ahead of time," Wang said. "Yes, than you so much, sir!" you replied with a wide smile. "No need to call me sir, my dear. You are welcome to call me Cheng. Now, let's get you on a tour of the building and explain your work to you," Cheng said. "Okay!" ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The next day you came back wearing a white cheongsam. You had been on your way to your desk when a Chinese worker named Leon told you that Cheng wanted to see you. You knocked on the door before letting yourself in. "Yes, sir? What is it that you needed?" you asked. Damn, you forgot how good looking he was. "I apologize that this is on such short notice, and it is not what we hired you for, but we're short on translators for foreign messages and business deals. Can you read any languages aside from English and Chinese*?" Cheng asked. "It will just be until we can call some others in." "Well, I speak (language 1) and (language 2)**. Would I be able to help? I don't mind," you replied. "Yes, that will work out perfectly. I'll have Leon take you to where you need to be," Cheng replied. You bowed and turned to leave, but you paused when he cleared his throat. "(f/n), you know you don't have to wear anything like that? What you wore yesterday is fine." "Oh, yes, but I've been looking for an excuse to wear these for years," you said with a smile. "Alright. I think you look beautiful no matter what you wear, though," your boss replied. You blushed and bowed slightly to him, unable to speak. Leon led you towards the messages department, silent the whole way. From now on, you had to be careful. Cheng was already beginning to sneak into your heart. For the next two months, you told as little as possible to the man who had hired you to spy for him. Another woman who worked in your division, Mei, had told you that the man had abused his workers and attempted to rape female workers. The man was evil, and he didn't deserve a single penny. During this time, Cheng made his way deeper and deeper into your heart. He was kind to all, man and woman. It seemed as if he were especially kind to you. But, this wasn't supposed to happen! Spies were never to fall in love with their targets. It endangered everyone, and oftentimes either the spy or the target ended up permanently injured. Or even worse: dead. Still, how were you supposed to resist this man? He treated you with such kindness, and he was such a gentleman! To top it all off, he was a handsome man the same age as you and very intelligent. No one treated you like that. There was nothing you could do to fight it. You were eating your lunch one day on a bench outside, thinking about this whole experience so far. Your boss – the one who hired you to spy – wasn't expecting anything for a day or two. Cheng would be arriving back from a business trip in about half an hour, which was just before the end of your lunch break. You had decided that you were going to tell Cheng the truth and quit both your job in his company and your entire spying career. No one knew of this plan, and you hoped to keep it that way until you actually quit. You wanted an honest career. Working there at Cheng's business made you realize that. "Hey, girlie." You looked up to see your boss, the one who hired you to spy. He was pissed, to say the least. Had he found out you were holding out on him? Probably. You were willing to suffer the consequences if it meant you could quit spying for good. The man continued to shout at you, and you just kept your head down, listening and not saying a word. You were going to accept it. He went on for a minute or two, and when you thought he was done, you dared to lift your head up and try to stand. "I'm not fucking done with you, bitch! Sit down!" he shouted, shoving you back onto the bench. You hit it with a cry. "Hey! Leave her alone!" The man turned, revealing Cheng. Some tears began to flow, but these ones were in happiness. The man scowled and ran. "Sir, I got it on video!" Cheng's assistant said. "Good. Put it with the others. Now, are you alright, (f/n)? Why was he talking to you?" Cheng asked. "I… He hired me to spy on you, and he found out that what I was telling him about your company was just a bunch of bullshit. I didn't want to do it, but spying was the only thing I could do! I'm sorry! I'm quitting spying, and I'll quit your company too if you want. I'll just be leaving now…" you said as you hurried to gather your things and leave. "Hey, hey. It's okay. Just sit down for a moment, okay?" Cheng said. You obeyed. "So you're saying you were spying, but telling completely false information to that guy. Am I correct?" "Yes… The only true thing I said was that you were nicer…" Cheng smiled at you. "Good… Thank you, by the way. I appreciate that you didn't tell my secrets. I do believe that you learned some humility during this whole thing. It will be good for you. The truth is that I don't want to let you go. So, you can stay, but you need to cut all ties to the spying world, okay?" Cheng said. "I will!" You hugged Cheng in thanks. He was still for a moment before returning the hug. After a moment you jerked away, remembering who this was and where you were. "Th- Thanks… Sorry about that," you said as you blushed. Cheng smiled. "It's alright, my dear. Now, let's get you back inside, alright?" Cheng said. You smiled and followed him inside.


End file.
